


January Friend

by summerhurleys



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I'm horrible, M/M, and dean's all stubborn as usual, and gabe well he's just there cause yo sam, cas is just like 'wtf why am i here again', i wrote this p much only for my bf, there's some arguing wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wraps an arm around Sam’s shoulders and comes in closer, nuzzling his nose into the younger boy’s arm and inhaling his scent. <em>Maple trees, charcoal, and freshly opened books.</em> It wraps around him and blankets him in a warmness he hasn’t felt getting close to anyone else, not even Inias. Sam’s breaths are long and slow, his heart pounding in a <em>pitter pitter</em> beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dragqueen).



> This was written for my new boyfriend, tumblr user dragqueen! :) I hope everyone who reads it somehow enjoys my sappy-ass writing hehe

“Dean, you really need to think about your school work. Don’t you want to go and get a nice mechanic job?”

Gabe shook his head, sighing at his friend’s attempts at getting his older brother to listen to him. Sam honestly wanted the best for Dean, but Dean never listened.

“I do pretty damn good without having to go to school, Sammy. If Uncle Bobby wasn’t so friggin naggy about going here, I’d be at the scrapyard all day!” Dean explained, leaning into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Cas just tried to look away and nibble at his celery dipped in ranch.

“Bobby has good reason for you to come! People aren’t going to want to work with someone without a high school diploma.”

Dean groaned, turning to face Cas, who stared blankly back, looking like a deer in the headlights. “Let’s go, Cas. I need to grab a soda from the machine.” Dean grumbles, slipping out of the booth with Cas at his heel, moving out to the hallways and leaving Sam and Gabriel alone at the table.

Gabriel wraps an arm around Sam’s shoulders and comes in closer, nuzzling his nose into the younger boy’s arm and inhaling his scent. _Maple trees, charcoal, and freshly opened books._ It wraps around him and blankets him in a warmness he hasn’t felt getting close to anyone else, not even Inias. Sam’s breaths are long and slow, his heart pounding in a _pitter pitter_ beat.

“You’re feeling cuddly today, hmm?” Sam murmurs, placing a chin in Gabriel’s golden hair, humming enough that he can feel it vibrating through him.

“So? Is there rules to cuddling, Sammich?” Gabriel asks, not really moving from his position, but tilting his head slightly so an eye is exposed to the light of the autumn afternoon.

“No, just wondering, Gabe. You always seem to be more close in the fall.” Sam remarks, eyes darting to the large windows beside them, the leaves a rainbow of reds and oranges with a dash of yellow and brown, falling gracefully to the ground below.

“Yeah. I guess I am, aren’t I?”

Sam nods gently, lifting his head off of Gabriel’s and leaning back into the chair. He feels Gabriel thumbing the sleeve of his _Abercrombie and Fitch_ sweatshirt, thirsting to know the texture, to know everything he can about Sam, including this.

They both enjoy moments like this, sitting together, a quiet form in the midst of a screaming crowd, the aura of calm in the air around them among the chaos. It’s something only a special few can experience, something true love can let bud and manifest. This feeling is the thing they strive for, that many people can only imagine trying for.

Suddenly the bell rings. It’s the end of lunch, time for the day to continue its tumbling and turning of life. Time for Sam and Gabriel to part ways, for now.

“Shit! I’m going to be late for Calculus if I don’t get going! See you later, Gabe!” Sam says, grabbing his stuff and heading off down the hall with a quick kiss on Gabriel’s cheek.

“Bye, Samsquatch….” Gabriel whispers, letting it linger in the air as he turns on his heels and begins to go off towards a set of stairs with a jump in his step.

They’ll see each other again. It might not be for a few hours, but it certainly will be enough to fuel the emotions kept inside during this time, building up to a crescendo of pent up fire ready to flare and burn. Both of them will see the other, and will feel this flame, bursting and ready. They’ll kiss and it’ll be wonderful and passionate like the crash of a meteor falling to earth.

Sam and Gabe. Gabe and Sam. One and melded to be the same from two different people.


End file.
